Phoebe's Return
by charmedbaby11
Summary: A.U. What if Phoebe went to New York because she was pregnant? Now she returns and a very special destiny is uncovered. Paige was never given up. They have their powers. All other children will be here soon. Mentions rape.
1. Phoebe's Return

The Return

It was a stormy night in San Francisco. Prue, Piper, and Paige Halliwell were sitting in the kitchen talking over cups of hot chocolate.

"So anyone heard from Phoebe lately?" asked Piper casually.

"I got an e-mail about a week ago," replied Paige. Prue just stayed quiet.

"Well, she's coming home. She lost her job, she got evicted, and only has about two hundred dollars left," Piper quickly added seeing Prue's glare.

"And this is news?" she asked sarcastically.

"When does she arrive?" asked Paige excitedly. Just then, the doorbell rang. Piper and Paige got up to answer the door. Phoebe stood there dripping wet holding some bags.

"Hi guys," she said quietly. Phoebe set the bags down by the door, and walked back outside. She walked back in a moment later with a baby carrier. She handed it to Paige, and then walked out again. She came back with two more, and handed one to Piper. Her sisters looked shocked. Prue's look turned from shock to sympathy to anger.

"Who the hell are they?" Prue yelled loudly. Three sets of blue eyes opened, and the triplets started to wail. Phoebe glared at Prue, and then grabbed the other two carriers. She sat them down and began rocking them gently. She sang a lullaby, and they soon fell back asleep.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered harshly to her oldest sister. When Prue didn't say anything, she turned to Paige.

"Can you orb us upstairs? I need to bathe and change them," she asked her only younger sister. Paige nodded and picked up a carrier and two bag. Phoebe picked up the two other carriers and the other three bags, as Paige touched her shoulder. They orbed upstairs to Phoebe's old bedroom. When Phoebe and Paige put the carriers on the floor Phoebe turned to Paige again.

"Can you take me back to my old apartment. I need to get the cribs, highchairs, bouncers, swingers, playpens, bathers, and the other baby stuff," Paige nodded again and orbed herself and Phoebe to her old New York apartment. It took a few trips to get everything to the manor. The first trip was boxes with bottles, formula, bibs, clothes, and bathing stuff. The nest was highchairs, swingers, bouncers, and the rest of Phoebe's stuff. The last two trips were cribs, playpens, changing tables, and other oddities around the house. After giving her thanks, Phoebe went downstairs and placed bottles and formula in the kitchen. She set up the changing table, playpens, and cribs in her room. She put the highchairs in the closet. She grabbed some clothes for herself and her children, and went to take a shower.

After taking a quick shower and changing into a tank top and flannel pants, she gently bathed her children. She put them in pajamas, fed them, and then placed them in their cribs. After grabbing the baby monitor, she walked downstairs to the living room where her sisters sat.

"So… who are they?" asked Prue in a slightly cold tone.

"Those are my babies," replied Phoebe in a proud tone.

"Whose the father?" asked Piper.

"I don't know," came the quiet reply a moment later. Prue's eyes were fiery with rage.

"You whore! I can't believe you would do something so stupid! You sl-," Phoebe cut her off.

"I was raped ok! By a whitelighter that was mental. I went to New York because I was raped and I was pregnant!" she yelled loudly. Prue looked regretful. Before she could say anything, a loud cry rang through the room. Phoebe's eyes widened, and she ran up the steps taking them two at a time. She threw open the door to see a demon over each of her babies children. There was a sky blue force field around each crib.

"Hey, ugly guys!" Phoebe called. The demons turned around. Phoebe threw lightening bolts at the demons. They screamed, and then exploded. Phoebe ran over to each crib and calmed the babies down. Phoebe murmured a spell and the three bouncers disappeared to downstairs. Phoebe picked up one child and handed the baby to Piper. She picked up another child and hesitantly handed the baby to Prue. Phoebe picked up the last one and handed it to Paige. She grabbed three bottles, and turned to her sisters.

"Let's go downstairs, and while I feed them, I'll introduce you," she said, looking at Prue. They walked to the kitchen, were Phoebe prepared the bottles. She fed and changed each child.

About half an hour later, Phoebe started. The babies were awake.

"I had triplets two weeks ago. I had a girl, then a boy, then a girl," she started. The girls looked down at the babies trying to figure out who was the boy.

"I named the first girl Pamela Cassandra Halliwell. The boy I named Peter Christian Halliwell. The last girl I named Persephone Melinda Halliwell. Paige has Pamela, Piper has Peter, and Prue has Persephone. The girls are identical, and Peter looks so much like them that if he was a girl, he would be their identical triplet," Phoebe explained. Prue looked at the young child in her arms. Persephone blinked her big blue eyes. They were lighter than Prue's eyes. She had Phoebe's dark brown hair. Prue looked over at Phoebe. Her sister was looking at her children the way only a mother could. Prue placed Persephone in the pink bouncy at her feet, and walked over to her younger sister. She hugged her and told her it would be all right. Phoebe nodded and hugged her back. Paige and Piper shared a secret smile. About half an hour later, the babies began to yawn. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked upstairs to put the babies to bed. Then, they retired to bed themselves. Every two hours, Phoebe fed and changed the children.

The next day, Phoebe was setting up things downstairs for the children. She had set up a playpen and three bouncers downstairs. In the attic, she placed Moses baskets to lay the babies in when she was looking at the Book of Shadows. She cleaned and foxed up some bottles, and laying out diapers and wipes. After that, she fed and changed the babies, and dressed them. She dressed Pamela in pink stretchy pants and a white shirt. Peter was dressed in blue stretchy pants and a white shirt. She dressed Persephone in purple stretchy pants and a white shirt. Each had on onesies underneath their clothes, baby socks and shoes, and a jacket that matched their pants. It was cold and raining outside, so Phoebe packed bottles, blankets, bibs, and extra diapers and clothes. One at a time, Phoebe loaded them into the mini-van she had bought with the thousand dollars she had saved up. Then, she drove to P4 to meet Piper for lunch.

About fifteen minutes later, Phoebe pulled up to the club. She honked her horn, and about three minutes later, Piper came out. She grabbed Pamela and Persephone. Phoebe graded Peter and the diaper bags, and they ran into the club. Piper and Phoebe sat the babies down on the counter, and Piper made them some food. Phoebe and Piper fed and changed the children, then sat down to eat some soup and sandwiches. After that, they played with the babies for a while. They jingled keys and told them stories about when they were younger. Finally, the children fell asleep. But, not before Piper and Phoebe changed and fed them again. After that, the two sisters sat down to talk.

"So, did you make any friends in New York?" asked Piper. Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, a few cops, two ADAs, and some people at my job," Phoebe said.

"Two ADAs! some cops! How are you friends with them?" asked Piper.

"I met them at the hospital were the children were born. They were finishing up a case, and the ADAs, Alex Cabot and Casey Novak, were there with three male detectives and a female one. I later found out that the detectives, Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, and John Munch, were solving a rape case that had been going on for a week. About an hour later, I was leaving my appointment, and I saw the blonde ADA from the hospital sitting on a bench crying. I went over and asked her what was wrong. She said her boyfriend dumped her, and she was pregnant. The jackass even wanted to have abort the pregnancy. I comforted her, and after that, we all became fast friends," Phoebe explained.

"When was this?" Piper asked.

"About 8 months ago. She's due any day now," Phoebe said.

About half an hour later, Phoebe's cell phone rang. (_Phoebe, _**Person on the other end).**

"_Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking."_

"**Pheebs, its Liv. Alex is in labor. You can use your children's 'special way' to get here. Were at the house."**

" _We'll be right there. Can my sisters come?"_

"**Yeah."**

"_Bye."_

"**Bye."** Olivia and Phoebe hung up. Phoebe relayed the news to Piper, and they called Leo, Piper's boyfriend. He orbed all of them to Alex Cabot's house, and they got to work…

About an hour later, Alexandra Cabot had three healthy babies: all little girls. Everyone gathered around her. She had yet to announce their names.

"Ok, everyone gather 'round! It's time to announce the girls names!" Alex shouted. An excited murmur went through the crowd. The crowd consisted of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Peter, Pamela, Persephone, Leo, Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Cragen, Munch, Alex's mother Zoey Cabot, her older sister Nicole Cabot, her older brother Michael Cabot, and her younger sister Lauren Cabot.

"The first baby, the one in pink, I will name Cassandra 'Cassie' Alecia Cabot. The second baby, the one in white, will be called Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Brianna Cabot. The last baby, the one in purple, will be named Gabriella 'Gabby' Hope Cabot!" Alex announced. Clapping sounded in the large house. When Peter, Pamela, and Persephone were brought over to meet the Cabot girl's, a bright blue light shined over the six tiny infants…

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	2. Answers,Forgivness,and Discoveries

Answers, Forgiveness, and Discoveries 

A/N: I hope you don't hate me for the wait! I have major tests coming up, and I want to be prepared.

As the blue light receded, Alex looked down at her girls. They looked fine. The children had the traditional Cabot blonde hair and blue eyes. They didn't really look like their father. Alex looked at her mother, who avoided her gaze.

"Mother, what's going on?" asked Alex slowly. The twins, Nicole and Michael, along with Lauren glanced suspiciously at their mother.

"Fine. I am a witch. So was your father. When he was killed by demons, I bound your powers and we moved away," Zoey huffed. Alex looked shocked.

"So… what are our powers?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know what powers you have now. But Nikki had the power of telekinesis. Mike had the power to conjure things. Alex could manipulate fire. Lauren could manipulate electricity," Zoey explained. The Cabot's looked shocked. Zoey looked to the ground sheepishly.

A week later, Phoebe was out looking for a job. She had been denied a job at several places. What her sisters didn't know is that she had finished her classes at college. She had a degree in psychology. One last place to look at, the Bay Mirror. Phoebe walked in, as a brunette lady walked out. An older looking woman burst through later.

"People don't want your advice," she shouted. The lady gave her the finger. Phoebe smirked. She had found the perfect job. She filled out an application, answered some questions, and waited.

Two hours later, Phoebe walked in the door with a smile on her face. She walked into the living room, and her eyes widened. Prue was sitting on the floor with a baby that could be no older than 6 months old. Phoebe watched her older sister play with the little baby. He had her blue eyes and Andy's black hair.

"What's his name?" she asked softly. Prue jumped about five feet in the air.

"His name is Preston David Halliwell," she said. Phoebe smiled softly.

"How old is he?" asked the younger sister.

"Preston is 5 months old. I was 4 months pregnant when you left," came the reply. Phoebe smiled slightly, and sat down on the couch. The brunette stared at the floor as she thought about _why _she left for New York. It had been many other things besides the fact that she was pregnant. One was the fact that Grams died. Another was that Prue was never proud of her. Phoebe thought that the older witch didn't love her. That had hurt her more than anything. The one thing she didn't know was that Prue had gained the power of telepathy, just like the others. Prue frowned deeply at hearing this thought. She thought they had worked things out. The black-haired witch turned to her infant son.

"Preston, go upstairs," she said to him quietly. He orbed to the nursery. Prue got up off the floor, and walked over to her younger sister.

"Don't think like that Pheebs. I've always loved you, and I always will," Prue said. Phoebe then looked at her with only the smallest bit of the same trust she had for Prue when she was a young child. The look in Phoebe's eyes made Prue's heart break. She wanted to make it all better. No, she _needed_ to make it all better. Prue wrapped her arms around her younger sisters tiny frame. The brunette woman broke down into sobs. Prue comforted her sister, as Piper and Paige watched from behind the door.

The next day, Phoebe, Piper, and Prue had to work. So did Alex. Paige volunteered to baby-sit the seven babies. It was summer, so Paige was not in college. Besides, it wasn't really hard, seeing as she only had to feed and change them. She was currently sitting in the living room watching T.V. and feeding Lizzy. Then, she changed everyone. It was a really rainy Friday, so Paige left everyone in their pajamas. Preston was sitting on the floor playing with blocks, while the babies were in swingers or bouncy chairs. Paige was watching the Little Mermaid. All of a sudden, Alex appeared in front of her. Paige orbed out in fright.

"Gosh Alex! Don't do that!" she said when she reappeared. Alex laughed, and picked up Cassie. Or so she thought.

"Hi Cassie," she cooed. Paige chuckled, as Alex looked at her.

"That's not Cassie. That's Gabby!" Paige busted out in laughter. Alex pouted. Paige laughed even harder. Alex played with her children for a little while, and then went back to work. Andy stopped in for a while too. When her sisters got home, Paige orbed Lizzy, Cassie, and Gabby to Olivia and Alex's house. After that she orbed home to play with her nieces and nephews.

Phoebe noticed something odd about Piper the next day. She was very quiet, and kept smiling at Leo. Phoebe, who was as nosey as she was inquisitive, kept asking Piper questions. Piper said to wait until tonight. Phoebe just pouted. Leo said the same thing as his wife, but only in fear that she would blast him to oblivion and back. That evening, Piper and Leo gathered everyone in the living room. They had an announcement to make. Phoebe smiled gleefully.  
"Leo and I have an announcement to make!" Piper said to her family and friends. They all stopped chatting, and gave the brunette and the blonde their full attention.

"Piper and I just found out that, well come March, there will be more kids around," Leo announced proudly. Everyone was silent for a moment, before jumping up to give congratulations. Piper threatened to blow up anyone who touched her stomach. That just made everyone laugh.

The next day, Phoebe and Prue were babysitting the children. The babies were currently napping peacefully in the nursery. The two sisters were watching Little Mermaid. All of a sudden, Phoebe turned to Prue. She took a deep breath.

"Prue, I haven't been completely honest with you," she told her oldest sister. Prue looked confused.

"I know who raped me," Phoebe said, waiting for the verbal abuse she was about to get. Prue turned off the television.

"Who was it?" asked Prue, the picture of calmness. Phoebe was confused, especially when Prue wrapped her in a hug.

"His name is Jacob Smith. He has midnight black hair and medium blue eyes. He cornered me one evening while I was coming home from Maryanne's. He put tape over my mouth and tied my hands together. Then he raped me. He told me his name, and that one day, he'd be back to take what was his," Phoebe told her. Prue hugged her sister as the young one burst into tears. The two sat like this until Preston woke up.

A/N: Tell me if you want a list of powers and ages.


	3. Ages and Powers

Phoebe's Return Powers and Ages

A/N: I got a request for ages and powers, so here they are.

Adults:

**Prue Halliwell**- Age 26 with black hair and sky blue eyes. She has the powers of telepathy, hydrokinesis, telekinesis, phasing, and astral projection.

**Andy Trudeau**- age 50 but looks 26 with black hair and dark blue eyes. He has the powers of orbing, healing, glamouring, harmless light balls, and telepathy.

**Preston David Halliwell**- Age 5 months with sky blue eyes and black hair. He has the powers of orbing, telekinesis, and healing.

**Piper Halliwell**- Age 24 with brown hair and hazel eyes. She has the powers of telepathy, molecular stasis, molecular combustion, geokinesis, and chronokinesis.

**Leo Wyatt**- Age 50 but looks 24 with sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He has the powers of orbing, healing, glamouring, harmless light balls, and telepathy.

**Phoebe Halliwell**- Age 21 with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has the powers of telepathy, empathy, premonitions, levitation, and electrokinesis.

**Pamela Cassandra Halliwell**- Age 3 weeks with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She has the powers of orbing and pyrokinesis.

**Peter Christian Halliwell**- Age 3 weeks with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He has the powers of orbing and pyrokinesis.

**Persephone Melinda Halliwell**- Age 3 weeks with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She has the powers of orbing and pyrokinesis.

**Paige Halliwell- **Age 19 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She has the powers of orbing, healing, cryokinesis, telepathy, glamouring, and energyballs.

**Alex Cabot**- Age 26 with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, and pyrokinesis.

**Cassandra Alecia Cabot**- Age 1 week with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the power of teleporting.

**Elizabeth Brianna Cabot- **Age 1 week with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the power of teleporting.

**Gabriella Hope Cabot**- Age 1 week with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the power of teleporting.

**Nicole Cabot**- Age 28 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, and telekinesis.

**Michael Cabot**- Age 28 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, and conjuring.

**Lauren Cabot**- Age 24 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, and electrokinesis.


	4. Jacob's Return

Jacob's Return

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I don't like school, and there have been various medical issues to get through. This story is set a week after the last chapter. In my story, Alexa and Olivia are 30 years old. Also, should Alex and Olivia date? I had a private request. You have 3 more chapters to vote.**

It was a sunny Friday morning. Alex, Olivia, Gabby, Lizzy, Cassie, and the Halliwell children were at Alex and Olivia's house. They had moved in together to help each other out with bills and such. All of a sudden, blue and white orbs rained down, depositing a male of about 30. He had on black jeans and a tight-fitting blue shirt. He had medium colored, shaggy brown hair and piercing mint green eyes. He smiled at Olivia and Alex. They gave him a confused look.

"Hello, my name is Nathaniel Star. I am a whitelighter," the man said. Olivia and Alex shared a look.

"Whose?" they asked in unison. Nathaniel raised a eyebrow.

"Your's and their's," he said. Olivia looked extremely confused.

"I'm not magical," she said. She felt something stirring inside her. Something she couldn't control. An unbriddled need to be something she didn't think she was.

"Your mother was a witch, and your father was a demon. You are the first ever half witch half demon hybrid. You have a demonic side named Aurora. If you give me about ten minutes, I can unbind your powers," Nathaniel told her. Olivia n odded, and sat on the sofa. Preston orbed onto her lap. She held him for a few moments before setting him down on the floor. Nanthiel led her to the middle of the room. He waved his hand, and crystals surrounded the cildren, protecting them if something were to go amiss. Then he chanted in Latin. Olivia felt a blinding pain in her head, and she fell to her knees. Then she transformed. Aurora had black skin with light blue markings. She had long ebony hair and glowing brown eyes. She stood up, and looked at Alex. Alex walked over to her and put her arm around Aurora. Aurora became Olivia. Aurora had a small form of premonitions, and she could see who her father was. He was a demon by the name of Daemon. He was the Source's left hand man, behind Shax. He had planned on making a half-human breed, but he found a witch instead. And then, Olivia's mom, Serena Benson, had vanquished him. Then she had Olivia, and resented her because of what had happened to her. She bound her daughter's powers, and then gave up hers. Anyhow, Now, 30 years later, the binding had worn off when Olivia's mother had died 7 months ago.

The next day, Everybody was once again at Halliwell manor, they were chatting about the new powers that Olivia had gotten. Nathaniel, who had been asked to be called Nate, ws also there. All of a sudden, orbs began to form in front of the children. Persephone started to wail her heart out. Phoebe and Prue turned to them. Phoebe stared at him with fear in her posture. Prue threw her am out, and the man flew into the wall. She turned to Paige and nodded.

"**Children!**" Paige called out. The seven children orbed into the adults arms. Prue had Preston, Piper had Peter, Phoebe had Persephone, Paige had Pamela, Alex had Cassie, Olivia had Lizzy, and Nate had Gabby. The whitelighters and the Cabot's tried to teleport out, but found they couldn't. The man laughed. He was semi-tanned with black hair and blue eyes. This was Jacob Smith.

"Phoebe, good to see you still trust me. Now, I've come to get my children," he said the first part sarcastically. Phoebe held Persephone tighter.

"You'll never get my babies!" she cried, throwing out her hand. Jacob was blasted apart by lightening. The Halliwells, the Cabots, and Olivia ran up the stairs to the Book of Shadows. Nikki began to telekinetically flip through the Book. She stopped on one page, and then read out loud.

"When a renegade whitelighter has not been propery dealt with, it is up to the witch he is after to stop him. It usually takes more then one witch to vanquish a whitelighter because they are immortal. A demon, or half-breed may be needed," the blonde finished reading the paragraph on bad whitelighters. Everyone looked to Phoebe, Alex, and Olivia, who looked at each other. They sighed, and sat the babies down in the playpen. They walked over to the book, and the others moved behind them. The two witches, and the half demon braced themselves as Jake burst in. The three friends grabbed hands, and began to recite the spell that would stop Jacob Smith once and for all.

"_Angel that has fallen from Grace,_

_I send you away from this place._

_Recycle his soul, send him away,_

_So we can live another day," _they chanted in unison. Jacob exploded in showers of red, yellow, and white. They three witches finally felt relieved as one of Phoebe's personal demons was sent to hell. And then, Pam started to cry. That made Gabby start to cry. Alex and Phoebe rushed over to calm the small witches down. Prue picked up Preston and walked out of the room with Andy. Paige and Leo had to tend to a charge. Olivia went to work. The rest of them sat down to play with the little children. Lizzy and Peter kept tugging on their ears. They made a doctors appointment for noon tomorrow.

The next day at noon, Phoebe and Alex were at Dr. Cane's office. He checked out each of the children. Then, he turned to Phoebe and Alex.

"Two of them have ear infections. I believe it is Elizabeth and Peter," he said and perscribed them some medicine. The two witches went back to Phoebe's house, where thry traveled to Alex's house. Nate was there waiting for them. A little girl was by his side. The two groaned.

"What now?" they whined in unison. Nathaniel grinned, and motioned to the little girl. She had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was small, and looked to be only about 2 years old. She had a natural tan. Alex raise an eyebrow.

"And who is this?" she asked quietly. She set the baby carriers down, and knelt in front of the small child. The child gave a shy smile.

"My name is Skyler. I am two years old," the small child said. They looked to Nate.

"Her name is Skyler Amara Star, she is two years old, and she's my daughter," Nate said. Alex just nodded. Nate orbed out with his daughter, after about two hours.

A/N: How do you like this chapter? I added the part with Skyler becuase... you'll see.


	5. A Hospital Visit

Hospital Visits

A/N: I hope you're not too mad at the last chapter. I went back and changed the plot. It's 4 months from the last chapter.

Phoebe Halliwell was up early exercising in the basement. Her friend, Cole Turner, was with her, and it was nearing time for the others to get up. Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot were already upstairs when Phoebe came down from her shower. She groaned humorously.

"Don't you guys _ever_ go home?" she whined. Alex hit her on the head with a dishtowel. Phoebe tossed a bottle cap at her. Olivia laughed and picked Gabby up off the floor.

"Your mommy and auntie are insane," she told the 4 month old child. Gabby gurgled. Liv smiled and placed her in the high chair. Alex and Phoebe were still bantering.

"Alex, Star, stop fighting," she scolded playfully. Star was Phoebe's nickname. She got it from her middle name, Stella. The two women shared a look and tossed a bottle cap and an apron at the half-demon. She laughed, as the other occupants of the house came down to the kitchen. Paige glared at them, and went to the fridge. She got out the milk and made hot chocolate while everyone laughed at her. She tossed a glare at them, and then took her vitamin. She and Phoebe took vitamins as they were born prematurely. She glared one last time at the people in the kitchen before grabbing an apple and a banana, and leaving for her room. She came back an hour later dressed for school in jeans and a black tank-top. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had little make-up on.

"I have to go to school. Piper, can I borrow your car?" she asked her older sister. The brunette witch tossed her the keys. Paige nodded her thanks, and left the house, with her messenger bag over her shoulder. She walked out to the black mini-van, and got in the drivers seat. She turned her phone off, and started the engine. She drove carefully to SFU, she was close to getting her degree in Social Working.

At the same time, Alex and Olivia got called into work. Olivia shimmered them home, and left the babies with Prue who was off that day. Piper headed off to P4, the club that she had opened with her sisters. Phoebe went to the paper, where she was running a successful advice column called Ask Phoebe. She was left alone... with 7 children. She was glad that they were all well behaved. Preston, the oldest, was quietly playing with blocks on the floor. Prue placed her sisters children, Peter, Persephone, and Pamela, in the playpen, and her friend's babies, Gabriella, Elizabeth, and Cassandra in the other. She had turned on Barney, and pulled her book out. It was a book on photography. While reading, she fell asleep, not noticing the gold light the kids gave off, and the orbs form into a small girl.

Nathaniel had gotten called in early that morning, and Skyler was all alone. Her mother had died when she was 2 months old. She was left on the couch with crystals around her. She was only 2 years old, and went the only place she could when she heard a noise, the Halliwell manor. She saw the babies, and she toddled over to them. She noticed a bright golden light flow over them, and then she felt sleepy. She sat beside the baby on the floor, and fell asleep. The others slowly fell asleep.

Two hours later, Prue awoke to the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She grabbed it, and answered without looking at the screen.

"Prue Halliwell. What's up?" she asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes.

"Prue, it's Paige. Can you come pick me up?" came Paige's voice. It was thick with tears. Prue sat strait up in her chair.

"Where are you star?" she asked her worriedly.

"I'm on campus. Please hurry Prue," her youngest sister whispered.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes baby. Hold on," the oldest whispered back. The line went dead, and Prue stood up. She noticed that there was one extra child there. It was Sky. She grabbed the carriers, and hurriedly placed Gabby, Lizzy, Cassie, Percy, Pete, Pam, and Preston in them. She levitated them to the car, carrying the still sleepy Sky to the van. She placed Sky and Alex's babies in the last seat, and Phoebe's babies and Preston in the one in front. She left the third one and the passenger seat open for Paige. She started the van and made her way to the campus of San Francisco University.

She arrived twelve minutes later, and after calling Andy to watch the kids, she ran out of the car towards the dark figure huddled in the pouring rain.

"Paigey girl, what's wrong?" she asked the teen, picking her up. The younger girl buried her face into Prue's neck, and took a deep breath.

"Michael, my ex-boyfriend, attacked me on my way out. Prue, my stomach hurts," the last part cam out as a whimper. Prue jogged smoothly back to the van.

"Andy, drive us to the hospital," she commanded. Andy nodded, and began to carefully drive to the hospital.

They arrived twenty minutes later, and a team with a stretcher was waiting on them.

"Is this Ms. Halliwell?" one asked. Prue nodded, and placed her baby sister on a stretcher. A nurse stayed behind to help with the kids. They somehow managed to get all 8 children inside and dried off. The babies were asleep in the carriers, and Skyler was asleep in a stroller. Prue took out her cell phone, and walked over to a corner. She called Piper, Leo, Nate, Phoebe, Cole, Alex, and Olivia. They arrived five minutes later. They all changed into dry clothes, and waited for the doctor. He appeared twenty minutes later.

"The family of Paige Halliwell?" he asked. The waiting room was almost empty, so the doctor came over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked, cradling Persephone. The doctor's face was grim but laced with relief.

"She has two broken ribs and her ankle is fractured. She can go home tomorrow, but she'll need to rest this weekend. She can return to school Monday, but someone needs to watch her all day," the doctor, Dr. James Harrison, said to them. They nodded.

"Who will be staying with her tonight?" he asked a minute later. Piper volunteered, as Prue would be able to handle P4 for a few days.

"You can go in and see her, as she has just woken up," the doctor continued. They walked into the room, and gathered around the bed.

"What's up everyone?" she asked with her scratchy voice. Prue wrapped her in a very careful hug.

"How are you baby?" she asked quietly. Paige gave a large smile, and Prue pulled back

"Better now that you are all here. Who's staying?" she asked. Piper came up, and hugged her next.

"I am Paigey," the older witch replied. The witchlighter nodded sleepily, and her family shared a look.

"We'll be by tomorrow to pick up at one," Phoebe whispered. Paige nodded again, and they left.

That night, the entire family plus Cole, the Cabot's, the Star's, and Olivia stayed in the manor.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter of Phoebe's Return. Next chapter will deal with a prophecy and Paige's release from the hospital. All ideas are welcome.


	6. Back at School and Older Sisters Threat

Back At School and an Older Sisters Threat

A/n: Here's the new update. Sorry for the wait! I've had major writers block!

The next morning, Alex came to pick Paige and Piper up from the hospital. Paige, now on crutches, was extremely thankful for her orbing power because she couldn't get upstairs without it. They arrived a few moments later and got Paige settled in on the couch. Skyler frowned at her and toddled up on the couch.

"Paypay otay?" she asked in a small voice. Paige nodded sleepily at the child and yawned, causing the same effect on the tiny toddler. They both fell asleep curled together on the couch.

On Monday, Paige got up and did her modified routine. She orbed all her stuff downstairs and ate some breakfast. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were all there and ready to go. Phoebe would be accompanying Paige to school that day to monitor her pain meds and to keep an unofficial eye out for the guy, Michael, who attacked her little sister. The empath helped her only younger sister out to the car. They tossed their bags into the back seat and drove off to SFU. They arrived some twenty minutes later, actually early. Phoebe looked around.

"So what's your first class?" she asked Paige. The witchlighter was grabbing her bag and crutches out of the backseat. They walked over to the Social Sciences wing, and got settled into Psych. Paige looked around, nervously fiddling with the silver chain around her neck. Phoebe noticed this and followed Paige's eyes to find a young man with dark blond hair and sinister hazel eyes. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and nudged her sister.

"Is that him? The evil looking dude two rows down and 3 seats over?" she asked. The injured Charmed One nodded. Phoebe opened her empath senses, letting her scan him. She bit her lip. The professor walked in and started the class. The empath looked around the room, trying to spot Paige's friends.

"Are any of your friends in this class?" she asked. The younger one nodded.

"Sara, Amy, John, Kyle, Jase, and Ashley," she listed off. Phoebe smiled, immediately locating them. Paige begins to sign to them, causing the older one to raise an eyebrow.

"You can sign?" she asked dubiously. Paige smiled and gave a light laugh.

"Amy and Sara's younger sister, the one I babysit for, is 90 percent deaf in both ears. So, I've know sign language since I was 8. That's when I met the two girls," she replied. Phoebe nodded, slightly confused. Paige started on the assignment.

At the end of class, Paige and Phoebe walked up to the group of friends.

"Hey, Paige. I'll meet you at your next class in ten minutes ok. I need to... use the bathroom," Phoebe lied. Her younger sister nodded, and walked off with John, Jase, and Ashley. Phoebe waited around for a moment, and spotted Michael Porter. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you," she said under her breath. The evil man nodded and walked away from his jock friends.

"If you EVER lay another hand on my SISTER, I will personally guarantee you at least 5 years in prison. Do you understand me?" she threatened him. He nodded, slightly scared of the power the small brunette was showing off. She stalked off, leaving the blond trembling slightly behind her. She found her way to Paige's Spanish 6 class and settled in just as the bell rang. Paige raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing otherwise. Phoebe closed her eyes and took a short nap, as she was the Italian speaker, not the Spanish one, in the family. Paige chuckled slightly before listening to Profesora Ramirez. Ashley raised an eyebrow at the sleeping empath.

"The kids don't allow her much sleep anymore," she said. Ashley chuckled slightly at the blatantly drooling girl.

As it turns out, Spanish was her last class of the day, so the sisters headed home after that. They opened the door and immediately started laughing. Alex was sleeping on the sofa with a brownie in her mouth and two children sitting on her stomach. Skyler and Preston smiled at them as they walked in.

"I have a funny idea," Paige whispered. Phoebe nodded and they set the two babies on the floor. Phoebe filled a bucket with water and smiled a little evilly. She channeled Prue's power and lifted the bucket over her head. She tipped it over on the sleeping blond. She shot up.

"OLIVIA NICOLE BENSON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DUMP WATER ON ME ANYMORE!" she shouted. The kids giggled happily and Phoebe and Paige laughed at the sopping wet blond.

"So Liv has employed this tactic before?" the younger one asked through her laughs. The Bureau Chief blew her bangs out of her face and got up off the couch. She stalked towards Phoebe with a look on her face that scared the crap out of the empath. Phoebe orbed away moments before the lawyer pounced on her. The young one tried to help her up, but ended up falling on her bruised ribs. The young one curled into the fetal position. Alex knelt down to help her.

"PHOEBE!" she yelled in a slight panic, as she tended to do. The empath ran down the steps, and seeing her sister on the floor, fished out Paige's medicine, and popped two pills into her sisters mouth. She rubbed her throat until the little one swallowed and fell asleep. Phoebe carried the injured one upstairs and placed her in her bed. She walked downstairs to find Alex in dry clothes, sitting on the couch. Phoebe sat next to her.

"Its not your fault Lex. It was an accident," she said, wrapping her in a hug. Alex nodded, calming down from the Empaths presence.

A/N: Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Buon Natale! Have a great day. I hope you loved the chapter.


	7. Authors note

**ATTENTION! THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN AND IS CALLED A NEW CHANCE FOR HOPE! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**


	8. Phoebe's Dream

Phoebe's Dream

A/N: I have decided to continue this story and the other one, to make you all happy.

Before the Halliwell's knew it, Saturday had come and gone. Phoebe had already put her now 5 month old children to sleep. She pulled on shorts and a tank top, sighed, and got into bed. She had been feeling unconnected to her family lately, going through the motions like a robot. She climbed into bed after kissing her children on the forehead. Phoebe pulled the covers up to her chin and curled up in a ball. She fell into a fitful sleep, not realizing the golden glow that surrounded her.

_Phoebe's Dream_

She was floating in a black, never-ending sea. She had her eyes closed and couldn't find the strength to open them. Scenes flashed before her eyes. She was four and scraped her knee. Prue picked her up and carried her to the house, cleaned the scape and put a band-aid on it. Piper kissed it better, causing little Phoebe to laugh. Another flashed by; she was six and going to school. Four year old Paige clung to her, crying for her not to leave as Grams pulled her off. Then she was 14 and starting high school. She was being teased by the seniors for walking to school with Prue. Piper, by now a beauty to be reconed with, scared them away for her. Another scene flashed by. She got into her first fight with a girl in her grade. She was sixteen, and the girl was making fun of fourteen year old Paige. The scenes stopping flashing by and she found the strength to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes and standing up on wobbly legs. She looked around and was startled to see a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes staring at her with a smile and sucking on a lollipop in a very familiar fashion. She was wearing black jeans and a white tank top with her hair in a ponytail. An orange and yellow peace necklace hung around her neck and a few colored bands decorated her arm. The girl finished her candy and the stick disappeared.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, leaning against a tree to regain her bearrings. The girl flashed her pearly white teeth and smiled charmingly at her. In the background, Phoebe heard children laughing and parents admonishing their children to be safer. She looked around and saw that they were at a large park, one where children were using their powers to play in a safe way.

"I'm Dianna," the teen, no older than 15 said. She stared Phoebe in the eyes, waiting for the connection.

"Are you... my daughter?" the older witch asked, causing the young teen to smile and nod. Phoebe's smile turned to confusion as she looked around.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And where are the triplets?" she asked Dianna. The younger girl smiled, hoping to soothe her mother's fears.

"We are at Angel Park, one of the newer parks for magical families. You brought yourself here. You've been feeling disconnected from your family since you got back from New York, just going through the motions and hoping that you will learn to feel like a part of the family again. Jacob left you feeling worthless and i'm here to change that," Dianna said. Phoebe looked at her with shock in her eyes. She looked around, spotting three teenagers who looked eerily familiar.

"Are they...?" she trailed off, looking into the male's familiar blue eyes. Dianna nodded to her siblings, making them flash her a smile and go back to their counsins.

"Yes. The trips are fine, having just turned 18. Peter is still the protective older brother to his three sisters. He's been dating Aunt Alex's daughter Gabby for 3 years and I think they are going to get married. Percy is very quiet and studious. She watches out for me and helps me when you can't. Pam is just like you where when you were her age, just a little more mellow. Shes outgoing and very sporty," Dianna said. Phoebe smiled and looked around once more, spotting three identicle blonde girls with a light brown haired boy. Dianna followed her gaze.

"There's Gabby, Cassy, and Lizzy with their younger brother and my best friend, Nick. Gabby is head cheerleader this year, but very nice to everyone. Lizzy is the shy triplet, and is the go-to-gal for advice. Cassy is Pam's best friend and partner in crime, though she may not act like it. She loves Nick and spoils him to death. I won't tell you about Nick or me... cause well it's a surprise!" she told her mother. Phoebe looked around and spotted glimpses of the others. All the kids waved and smiled at her, making her laugh.

"You're a lot of the next generations favorite Aunt, though they won't admit to because they don't want to hurt the others. They all have needed you at some point in their lives. We all do. You are a part of this family, whether you like it or not, Mom," the brunette continued.

"I don't know what to say... What to think," Phoebe muttered, tears pouring down her face. Dianna hugged her and told her mother it would all turn out fine. Phoebe felt herself waking up and turned to Dianna again with desperation.

"Will I remember you when I wake up?" she asked, pulling herself away from Dianna. Her daughter shook her head.

"No, but you will meet me in 3 more years. I love you mom!" she said as Phoebe's world flashed white and she woke up. Peter was crying and it was 3 am. She smiled, feeling much better, though her dream was rapidly fading from her memory. She stood up and began to take care of her son, humming quietly.

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	9. Welcome Home

Welcome to the family

**A/N: I give you the next chapter of Phoebe's Return. Preston is 10 months old and the trips are 6 months.**

"It's finally done," Paige whispered. The walls, once plain white, were now sky blue with clouds on them. When they found out what gender the baby was, she would paint the baby's name on the biggest cloud. The carpet was soft and white. She looked around the room. A crib with yellow sheets stood in one corner against the wall with a changing table a few feet away. She had put this room together single handedly. Phoebe was too busy with the trips to do much and Prue was having some problems with Andy and Preston. She placed a cute little teddy bear in the crib and walked out. The house was empty so she took a shower. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt before walking downstairs. As she got to the bottom, her phone began to vibrate. It was a text message.

"Pipers n labor. Come 2 SFMH ASAP!" it said. She sent a reply to Phoebe and orbed out to the hospital.

**Thirty minutes earlier**

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe had been sitting in P4 sipping on sodas. They had been discussing a few important things such as space in the house. With four kids all there and one more on the way, it was getting a little crowded. Phoebe bit her lip and twirled a strand of hair. Piper, who was rubbing her eight month pregnant belly looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's eating you up little miss?" she asked. Phoebe looked at her, smiling lightly to try and soften the blow.

"Well, I have a job and three kids now. I think it might be time to you know.... buy a house of my own," she muttered to her older sister. Piper looked shocked.

"What!" she yelled causing Phoebe to wince and Percy to whimper. Phoebe hushed her daughter.

"The house next door to the Manor is for sale and I already talked to the lady who is selling it and she told me that I could rent it for $700 a month until I pay it off," she said. Piper looked at her and widened her eyes.

"Piper! Please don't be upset! It'll really help a lot on space," Phoebe pleaded with her, trying to get her sister to see her side of the deal.

"It's not that Phoebe. I think my water just broke," she whispered. There was a delayed reaction before...

"Leo! Orb her to the hospital. I will get the kids there!" she said, pulling out her phone to text her younger sister and Alex to see if she could come get the kids. Cole shimmered over and grabbed them before taking his friend to the hospital.

When Paige arrived twenty minutes after the text had been sent, she saw Phoebe, Prue, Andy, and Leo waiting in the lobbey.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" she hurridley asked. Leo continued to pace so Prue took her youngest sister aside.

"Piper's in the delivery room and they are going to call Leo back any second," the raven brunette explained. Just as she finished, a tall doctor with graying brown hair called Leo back into his wife's room. Paige and Prue took a seat to wait on the news of the newest addition to the Halliwell famiy.

It was a short wait. It only took two hours to happen once Leo was called back. In that time, Andy had been called away and come back with a slight smile on his face. Prue instantly figured out that her husband knew something of great importance. Leo came back out with the happiest grin on his face.

"It's a girl!" he cried out making the others give a cheer. However, he quieted them down with a nod of his head.

"It's a boy!" he said in the same tone, confusing everyone except Andy and Paige.

"Twins!" they shouted in unison, causing everyone to laugh and congratulate Leo. He led them into the room where Piper sat with the two new bundles wrapped in blankets. It was difficult to really tell what they looked like at this stage in their new lives.

"Congrats honey," Phoebe said, reaching down to hug her older sister softly. Prue and Paige followed suit. Andy picked up the blue bundle and looked at his nephew.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" he asked. Leo and Piper shared a look. Lep picked his daughter up and looked at her with shining eyes.

"Katelin Melinda Halliwell," he said, stroking a hand over her downy hair.

"No Wyatt?" Paige asked from her position on the small couch. Leo shook his head.

"Halliwell is more powerful. Demons will know to leave them alone," he said causing Prue to nod her head and gesture towards her second nephew.

"We had a bit more trouble with his name," Leo said before looking at Piper.

"Lucas Christopher Halliwell," she said. Everyone smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Lucas and Katelin," Phoebe muttered. Everyone else echoed the statement.

A week later, Piper and the twins were finally at home. During their stay in the hospital, Leo and Paige had added things to the nursery. Leo put in another crib and dresser along with outfits for his son and daughter. Paige had complete the walls, adding the new infants names to the center cloud in the room. Preston, Percy, Pam, and Pete had been introduced to their cousins.

"I can't believe it," Piper murmered one night as she stood over the crib that Lucas and Kate would share for a few months. Leo wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"You better. We are parents now," he replied, laying a kiss on her neck. Piper looked at her children. Now that a few days had passed, their looks came in loud and clear. Kate had her mothers dark brown hair and her father's blue-green eyes. Lucas looked very much the same except his hair was a shade or two lighter than his sister's. The new family quietly went to bed.


End file.
